Thomas and Friends: High School Adventure (Book 1 of 3)
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Join Thomas Awdry and his brothers Edward and Gordon as they go through the not-so-wonderful world of Sodor High. Ships: Thomas/Lady, Percy/Ashima, Gordon/Emily, James/Molly, Edward/Caitlin, Connor/Belle, Oliver/Rosie, Stanley/Dulcie, Toad/Henrietta, Toby/Mavis, Luke/Millie, Timothy/Marion, Arry/OFC, Murdoch/OFC. Rated T for the last few chapters. Chapter status: COMPLETED!
1. Waking Up

**The first chapter of TaF: HS is here! Note: Quite a few couples are present. Here they are: Thomas/Lady, Percy/Ashima, James/Molly, Gordon/Emily, Edward/Caitlin, Toby/Mavis, Oliver/Rosie, Toad/Henrietta, Connor/Belle, Stanley/Dulcie. That's all of em. :D A few are weird, but what can a poor shipper do? Either way, hope you enjoy! P.S.: Thomas, Edward, and Gordon are the only brothers, while others are either singles or twins.**

Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Thomas: Shut up, i'm tryin' to shleep...

Edward: Someboday kill dat bozo...

Gordon: I need some bekfast...

The three brothers managed to wake up, still hating reality itself at that moment. They began to say stuff that made no sense at all.

Gordon: I declare war on the sunrise!

Edward: Yea! And we gonna win!

Thomas was the only one who could rationalize with the real world, and motivated his brothers to get out of bed and get some of their Mom's real eggs and bacon. After they finished and got dressed, they headed to the bus stop where bus driver Bertie was waiting for them.

Bertie: Hey boys, need a ride?

Thomas: Saves us some trouble. Sure thing.

Edward: Thank you, Mr. Bertie!

Bertie: Anything for you guys.

Gordon: Is it just me, or do I actually feel like this might be a good year?

James: Surprisingly, it isn't just you.

The three brothers looked up to see two brothers in the form of James and Percy. Thomas smiled when he remembered Percy. He had been his best friend for as long as he could remember.

Percy: Hey Thomas!

Thomas: Hey Percy!

Just then, the bus pulled to an abrupt stop. As it did, three other kids got on board. The twins Duck and Oliver stepped on, while the single child Emily stepped on. Gordon knew Emily all too well. He was her boyfriend after all.

Gordon: Hey babe!

Emily: Hey babe!

Edward: Get a room dude!

Gordon: Dude, I am the only reason you got with Caitlin in the first place.

Edward: Fair point.

Soon, Henry and Toby boarded. They were they Science Bros. Soon, Donald and Douglas the Scottish twins boarded. The main 12 had arrived, and since they all had a passion for trains, they were known as The Steam Team.

Bertie: And here we are... Sodor High. Just in time for school.

Thomas: Let's do this.

 **More chapters to come very soon. ;)**


	2. Going In To High School

Bertie opened the door for the 12 students to get out. "Aah"s and "Ooh"s filled the air as they gazed upon the magnificent sight that was Sodor High. In all honesty, it never looked so beautiful. They all rushed to their classroom, just in time for their teacher, Sir Charles Topham Hatt II to enter.

Sir: Welcome back, everyone! I hope you all had a lovely vacation.

All: We did!

Sir: Now, lets call row, shall we?

He called row, everyone responding. The new students were Belle, a firefighter's daughter, Conner and Caitlin the Irish twins, Ashima of India, Hiro of Japan, and Murdoch of Australia. Bill and Ben were still here, trying their hardest to keep their silly personalities canned. Toad and Henrietta, close relatives of Oliver and Toby, were secretly dating under everyone's noses. Gordon and Emily still had their relationship going strong, but they toned down the pre-class kissing. Percy was practically drooling over Ashima like she was a cooked steak. Oh wait, Percy doesn't like steak. Welp... That's great... Anyway, James told a joke or two, and they were better than 10th grade Charlie's jokes. Recently, Thomas, Edward, Percy, James, Gordon, and Emily had started to spend their recess in the woods behind the school to get a boost in homework. However, a kidnapper, Diesel 10, had recently broken out of jail. But no one knew his next target...

In the meantime, the students headed to the dreaded corridor of Math 102. It was Thomas' least favorite subject, but he had 30 minutes to get his work done, leaving himself with about 5 minutes of homework left. Thomas then met up with another one of his close friends, Stanley. Truth be told, back in 2nd grade, Thomas despised Stanley for unknown reasons, but they had made up in 3rd grade, and the rest is history. Thomas was also relieved that his former stalker, Rosie, had moved on from him. She deserved someone who liked her back, and that person was Oliver, or "Ol' Ollie," as the class called him. It was also weird that the nerd, Edward, managed to attract the attention of Caitlin, a spunky Irish girl. Then again, crazier things have happened.

Then, at 12 o' clock sharp, the lunch bell rang out to tell the students that it was lunchtime, no duh. The 6 best friends sat at their respective 6 seat table to talk to each other about how they liked school so far. Thomas and James were okay with it, Percy and Edward loved it, and Gordon and Emily were still , they made a shocking discovery. Toby, a cool science-nerd, had broken up with Flora, his girlfriend, over the summer. THAT was shocking. But either way, it was almost over, and time to get back to class.

* * *

 **AT THE AWDRY RESIDENCE**

Thomas: So, how was the first day guys?

Gordon: Could've been worse. Diesel Vintel could be coming back.

Edward: Don't remind me of him, or Harry and Bert Iron.

Gordon: And speed jerk Spencer Grande.

All Thomas could do was hope that the next few weeks would only get better.

Well, he was wrong.

 **Sorry this took so long! New chapters should come out every week from now on. ;) Shout out to ldorotthy09!**


	3. Recess and Nosebleeds

_This is what happened at recess in my previous chapter, and some continuation of the actual story._

* * *

It was finally recess time, and all of the students were excited. I mean, who isn't excited for recess? Percy and Edward went on the swings, Gordon started to play basketball with Murdoch, Hiro, Donald, and Douglas, and Emily was talking with Mavis and Ashima. Thomas decided to play with James and Montague for the time being. Sometime later, Oliver came up to Thomas.

Oliver: Hey Thomas!

Thomas: Hey Ollie! What's up?

Oliver: Can you follow me? I want to show you something.

Thomas: Sure thing.

Thomas followed his distant cousin over to the shrubs behind the school, and since they were all at least 17, they were given more space to wander. HE then pulled out a large sketchbook that he had propped up against the building, flipped to a certain page, and showed Thomas 2 beautiful engines, one was a blue 4-4-0 class with a number 2, the other a blue Greasly Liner 4-6-2 class with a number 4.

Thomas: Wow, Ollie, those are beautiful!

Oliver: Thanks! They are your brothers as engines. Gordon is the 4-6-2, and Edward is the 4-4-0.

Thomas: Whoa, what?

Oliver: Over the summer, I called up the entire Steam Team, and asked them their favorite engine class. I got everyone... except you.

Thomas: I am so sorry Oliver! But, let's see the others, then you can draw me. Okay?

Oliver: Deal.

Oliver began to show Thomas the trains, and here they are:

Henry: #3: Green: Stainer 4-6-0 Class 5 Emily: Emerald: GNR Stirling Single James: #5 Red: Hughes Class 28 superheated tender Toby: #7 Brown: Steam driven 0-4-0 class tram Percy: #6 Green: 0-4-0 saddle tank Donald/Douglas: #9/10 Black: 0-6-0 class based off of the 812 class Duck: #8 Green: 0-6-0 pannier tank based off of the 5700 class Oliver: #11 Green: GWR 14xx 0-4-2T tank

Oliver: So, what do you think Thomas?

Thomas: Amazing.

Oliver: Thank you, Cuz! Now, what is your favorite class?

Thomas: How about... A Blue South Coast Railway 0-6-0 E2 with extended side tanks?

Oliver: I'll have it done in ten minutes. What number would you like?

Thomas: Is #1 taken?

Oliver: No, I'll let you have it!

Thomas: Thank you so much!

Oliver: No problem.

Oliver raced away with his pencil and sketchbook, leaving Thomas in his thoughts. Just then, Diesel Vintel, The Iron twins Harry and Bert, and Spencer Grande came up to him, with their menacing looks.

Diesel: Hello, choo-choo boy.

Thomas: Listen dude. It isn't my fault your dad got arrested. Foggy and Matt needed me in court to be a witness, and I couldn't lie. I swore that I would tell the truth.

Spencer: Well, guess what? He broke out.

Thomas: WHAT?!

'Arry: Yeah, that's right, and if you tell anyone about this...

Bert: We'll let him deal with you.

Diesel: And believe me, he doesn't go easy.

Oliver: Okay, Thomas, I'm... WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN?!

Edward, Gordon, Murdoch, and Hiro heard Oliver, and raced to help him. But by the time they were there, Thomas had received a punch from Diesel, causing a bloody nose.

Gordon: EDWARD, GO GET LADY!

Edward immediately raced to go find Thomas' girlfriend Lady, while the boys examined him.

Murdoch: By golly, Thomas, what happened?

Hiro: Are you all right?

Thomas: Yeah, I'm fine... Just Diesel...

Gordon: Why that little...

Before Gordon could say anything else, a blonde-haired girl with a purple shirt, pink skirt, and black boots came racing up to Thomas.

Thomas: Lady...

Lady: Thomas?! What happened?!

Gordon: He got punched in the face by Diesel.

Murdoch: He's gonna get a bloody lickin' from me... Thomas is our friend!

Lady: Get him to the nurse!

The four strong boys carried Thomas to the nurse, with the majority of the class dropping what they were doing to follow the injured young teen.

* * *

Nurse: He'll be all right, but you boys might want to take him home.

Edward: Thanks Nurse Jenny.

Nurse: Anytime boys.

Gordon: C'mon little bro, let's get you home.

* * *

 **1) Thomas is fine**

 **2) Diesel will be back...**

 **3) I know, I am evil...**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Don't expect many more sunshine and rainbows, it's 'bout to get dark... bwahahahaha... ;)**


	4. A Note Of Dread

_Saturday_

* * *

Thomas woke up that morning realizing two things. One, he was home alone since his brothers were on a date with their respective girlfriends. Two, he noticed that Lady had texted him.

 _Hey, you okay? - Lady_

 _Yeah. - Thomas_

 _Can you meet me at the very center of the park? I need to show you something. - Lady_

 _Sure. 8:00? - Thomas_

 _Perfect babe. Love ya! x - Lady_

 _Love you too ;) - Thomas_

Thomas smiled. Lady always cheered him up, and she always put a smile on the gloomy kids faces by giving them a high-five or maybe a piece of candy. He took a quick shower, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and began the 3/4 mile walk to the park. On the way, he looked in a window of a restaurant to find Percy had taken Ashima out to breakfast. Those two were cute. He also noticed Connor and Belle at a table on the other side of the restaurant. That was unexpected. But, nonetheless, it was adorable.

He finally made it to the park, but it was quite foggy. Typical Saturdays. But, it was very interesting for Lady to ask him to meet her at the center of the park. But finally, he found her.

Lady: Hey Thomas.

Thomas: Hey Lady. Why did you want me to come here?

Lady: Thomas... What really happened behind the school?

Thomas: Here goes... Diesel and Spencer told me that his father, Diesel 10 had broken out of jail. Arry and Bert than said that if I told anyone, he would "Deal with me himself." I am legitimately scared.

Lady: I'm so sorry Thomas. Do you want me to walk you home?

Thomas: Yeah, that would be nice.

But as they pair left, Spencer emerged from the bushes next to their bench with a walkie-talkie.

Spencer: Gravy Boat, this is Baby Biscuit. The ham is in the sandwich.

?: Well, then... He will face the consequences of his actions soon...

Spencer: Agreed. Do you want me to follow them?

?: Yes, but stay out of sight. Wait until he gets home, then place the note.

Spencer: Yes boss.

He followed the two, but stayed out of sight. 10 minutes after Thomas got home, he taped the note to his door, and ran for the woods.

Gordon and Edward got home in an hour, and when they saw the note, they felt a chill go up both of their spines.

Gordon: Thomas!

Edward: Get down here!

Thomas: Chill, guys. What happened?

They handed Thomas the note, and as he read it, his blood turned colder than ice at the words.

 _I'm coming for you, Choo-Choo boy. You will pay for that..._

Thomas: Call up everyone in the class and tell them to meet me at 2:00!

Edward: Why?

Thomas: I have to tell everyone about this, because if they don't know about it, no one is safe.

* * *

 **Welcome to the mystery section of the story, you'll have a great time here... bwahahahaha...**

 **The next chapter is where things get intense. Be prepared. ;)**


	5. Into The Woods

Thomas: Okay, Gordon. You call 1/2 of the class, then Edward, call the other half and tell them to meet me at 2:00 in the very center of the woods.

Gordon: Okay, but if something goes wrong...

Thomas: It won't.

Edward: Alright Thomas.

* * *

Thomas: Thank you all for coming here.

Henry: What's up?

Donald: Yeah, we were all very worried!

Thomas: Do you all remember when Diesel gave me a bloody nose?

Connor: Things like that don't go under the river so easily.

Thomas: Well, Diesel 10, his father, broke out of prison recently. And he's after me.

Bill: WHAT?!

Toad: Things just got complicated.

Marion: Omigosh! We have to keep you safe!

Thomas: But, I think he's also after all of us. If there were any witnesses, he might be after all of you, so I had to warn you.

Percy: He can't take us all at once Thomas.

Ashima: If he does come for us, we'll be ready.

Murdoch: We're here for you man.

Stanley: They can't take us down if we stand our ground!

Dulcie: Wait, who invited Arry?

Sure enough, Arry came tumbling through the bushes, looking quite bruised.

Timothy: ARRY! What in the name of China Clay do you think you're doing here?!

Hiro: How did you find us?

Arry: Please, spare me! I'll tell you everything!

Thomas: Wait, nobody hit him! Tell me what you know.

Arry: Okay, so I was playing a video game in my basement, then Diesel 10 came up to me with Diesel, Bert, and Spencer in tow. He told me that I was a spy, and I said "No!" Well, he didn't believe me, and he started to beat me up, hence the bruises. Then, by pure luck, I escaped the punches. I ran into the woods, then I fell down a hill, and I ran into you all. I am not lying, I swear!

Boco: Do you think we should trust him?

Douglas: I think we should.

Arthur: He looks to be telling the truth. Let's give him a chance.

Lady :But if you aren't what you say you are...

Oliver: I think he gets the picture.

Daisy: Wait, Shshsh! Listen...

Everyone listened, and sure enough, they heard 4 pairs of footsteps.

Arry: Shoot! They followed me!

Thomas: Guys, carry your respective girlfriends! We're getting out of here!

Belle: Wait, what?

In less than 2 seconds, all of the girls were in their respective boyfriend's arms and racing out of the woods. Some of the guys were not carrying a girl, but that gave them a speed advantage. Diesel 10 was catching up, but they managed to get out of the woods and back to a safe place.

Caitlin: Well, let's never do that again.

Molly: Yeah!

Thomas: I'm so sorry about this.

James: You couldn't have known.

Henrietta: Yes Thomas. Its okay.

Daisy: What about Arry?

Thomas: I'll speak with Principle C. Maybe Arry can become a student.

Arry: Thank you Thomas.

Thomas: Anything for a friend.

Mavis: Let's just go home and forget this ever happened.

Thomas: Agreed.

The friends parted ways, with Arry following Percy and James to their home for the night.

* * *

Diesel: He got away, what's our next move dad?

Diesel 10: Call up your uncle. We have a class to catch.

* * *

 **You all will find out who that uncle is soon... I love cliffhangers... Sowwy! :D**


	6. When A Fire Starts To Burn

_This skips 2 months since our last place, and Arry is officially a student, but our villains are still on the prowl. Oh, and Stanley and Dulcie have an official relationship._

 _Note: I own Renee and Kayla. Nothing else except the plot and this fanfiction. No fighting or I will punch you._

* * *

Thomas and his friends couldn't be doing better. They all seemed to have been getting good grades, and Diesel 10 had seemed to stop hunting the class. Arry had even managed to get a girlfriend, Renee. She was an 11th grader, but that didn't hinder their relationship. Then, there was her twin sister, Kayla. She had started dating Murdoch. Thomas and Lady were also growing much closer, and they felt that it was about time he met Bernett, her grandfather. He approved of their relationship. That made Thomas happier than ever. What was even better, Toby and Mavis hooked up. That old nut finally had the guts to ask her out.

But today was the day that would change the rest of the year... forever.

It was just another normal day at Sodor High, and the 12th graders were taking a science test. It was still pretty early, only being 11:00 AM. Thomas was just about done with his test, but then he realized he had to go to the bathroom.

Thomas: Sir?

STH: Yes Thomas?

Thomas: May I use the restroom?

STH: Yes, but come right back.

Thomas: Thank you sir.

Thomas fast walked out of the room, not wanting to waste his time. He made it to the bathroom, but before he could step inside, he heard what sounded like an old man and... Diesel?!

Diesel: Alright, you know the drill uncle.

?: Right. Just get in, then set it up.

Diesel: Exactly.

Thomas was now scared. What were they planning? And... Diesel has an uncle?

?: Ah, hello there! Are you one of the 12th graders?

Thomas: Um, yes?

?: Ah, good. My name is Mr. Jackson, but you can call me Tim. Can you show me where Mr C.'s office is?

Thomas: Um, left then straight down to the first door on the right.

Tim: Thank you Thomas.

Thomas: Wait, how do you know my name?

Tim: I am a janitor. Its my job.

Thomas felt slight alarm bells going off, but then again, Janitor Victor and Janitor Kevin knew him on the first day, so he didn't think much of it.

But Tim went into the bathroom, lit a match, and threw it away.

While it was still burning.

* * *

10 minutes later, Mr. C. called for a fire. What was weird, is that he said it wasn't a drill. When the 12th and 11th graders got out of the building, the entire left side of the school was engulfed in flames. Good thing there wasn't any classes on that side.

Skarloey and Rhenaes, two 11th graders, asked Thomas about the situation.

Skarloey: What is going on?!

Rhenaes: Yes Thomas!

Thomas: I don't know!

Then, it hit him like a wave. Janitor Tim could've started the fire! But, he had nothing to prove it. After the fire brigade arrived, everything was back to normal.

But the next time Thomas ran in to Janitor Tim, he would have a few questions ready for him.

* * *

 **You'll find out Janitor Tim's role in the story soon, trust me. Oh, and Renee and Kayla won't be popping up again. (probably)**

 **;)**


	7. A Pact With His Own Devil

It had been a full 2 weeks since the fire, and all the students tried to forget about the incident. It was bone chilling, as some of the students almost got trapped. Needless to say, everyone was very lucky to be alive. Thomas, however, was still suspicious about the incident. Was Janitor Tim... Not really Janitor Tim? He couldn't be Diesel 10, since he was Diesel's dad, and he clearly heard Diesel say "uncle". Even though it was possible he said that in case he thought someone was watching, but Janitor Tim didn't have a claw for a fake arm. But maybe, he could still work for Diesel 10. The mysteries were infinite at this point, but maybe Arry could be of use. He did work for Diesel 10 at one point, but when he tried to ask Arry about some things, he said that only Diesel was allowed to know that stuff. Well, he could check that off the list.

* * *

Thomas was walking home by himself after a hard day of schoolwork. He got hit by a football, so he had to go to the nurse and stay there until after school to make sure he would be fine with walking alone. It was now nearing 5:00, and Thomas was ready to get home. But then, he saw Diesel 10 in an alleyway waving him over. Thomas was telling himself not to go over, but he was curious as to what he had to say.

Diesel 10: Evening Thomas.

Thomas: What the heck do you want Diesel 10?

Diesel 10: A truce, choo-choo boy.

Thomas was shocked. Instantly, he thought that he was faking.

Thomas: Prove it.

Diesel 10: I can prove it by staying away Thomas.

Thomas: I don't know, can you prove your word?

Diesel 10 then pulled out a newspaper, which read, "MURDERER LEAVES KIDNAPPED ALIVE AFTER A PROMISE TO NEVER OFFEND HIM AGAIN!"

Thomas: That... That was you?!

Diesel 10: Yes, and I haven't hurt him since. You know as well as I, Thomas, that I am a man of my word. You know it will benefit your friends and yourself. What do you say, Awdry?

Thomas: You dare to use my last name? That's bold. And stupid. How do I know that tomorrow, you won't kill that man?

Diesel 10: I give you my word Thomas, I just can't! Now, do we have a deal, or not?

Thomas: * **sighs** * Fine. We have a deal.

Thomas shook Diesel 10's hand, not wanting to see that monster again. He couldn't believe himself. He actually made a pact with his own devil. When Thomas was out of sight, Diesel 10 smirked.

Diesel 10: I can't kill him... because I already have. Number 0, are you ready?

?: Ready, brother. And you can call me by my real name, you know.

Diesel 10: Sorry... Timothy The Ghost Biker.

* * *

 **That is Diesel's uncle, Timothy The Ghost Biker, baby!** **Note: Biker is a play-on for "Timothy The Ghost Train".**

 **The next chapter will probably be the last fluffy part of the story... See you soon... bwahahahahaha...**

 **;)**


	8. Christmas Surprise

_Dear Thomas_

 _You and your brothers have been invited to the Sodor High Christmas Party as a thank you for all of your hard work this year! It begins at 8:00 Dec. 24, and ends at 12:00 AM on Dec. 25._

 _We hope you'll be there._

 _Signed, Mr. C_

Thomas was excited for this party, as his mother had just bought suits for him and his brothers. When he informed them, they were ecstatic.

Gordon: Wow, 'til 12:00? That is awesome!

Edward: All that's left on my 12th grade bucket list is for me to have an excuse to blow something up, this is awesome!

Thomas: Then we haven't a moment to lose! Everyone, its Friday on Christmas break, so let's welcome the Saturday Christmas in style!

The three had 4 hours to get ready, so they ran to their respective rooms to get changed.

* * *

It was now 7:30, and Edward and Gordon had already gone to pick up Caitlin and Emily, while Thomas was on his way to get Lady. His baby blue tie went great with his eyes and favorite color, but those words came from his mom. Thomas finally walked up to Lady's house, and rang the doorbell, only to get a huge surprise that put him at a loss for words. Lady answered, and had a cute pink dress on, with matching purple heels, and her golden hair was in flowing curls.

Thomas: Uh, uh...

Lady: Too much?

Thomas: Never.

He then picked Lady up like a bride, hoping that in 5-7 years, he would do that again.

* * *

Arry: Thomas! Glad you could make it!

Thomas: Hey man! Where's Renee?

Arry: Talking with Kayla. I saw you carrying Lady, nice one there.

Thomas: Thanks. Oh, heads up, Han and Leia at 4:00.

James: C'mon man!

Molly: James! Thomas, how are you?

Thomas: Good. Yourself?

Molly: Great. Edward and Caitlin are at the punch table, and Gordon got caught with Emily under the mistletoe.

Arry: Uh oh... Did Bill and Ben put that up?

James: Probably. You better look around, I think Millie and Luke were waiting on you.

Thomas: Okay, and is Arthur the DJ?

Molly: By the looks of it. He's got sweet beats.

* * *

It was 2 hours into the party, and no one had left yet. It was such a good party that no one wanted to leave. Arthur eventually went to get some punch, so Boco took over as DJ. Soon enough, the slow music started, and everyone was either getting drunk off of the punch, or slow dancing with their beloved. Then, Boco did something no one saw coming. He changed the music so fast, that no one had time to even react. It was now fast and confusing. Soon enough, Mr. C got up to speak.

Mr. C: Good evening, Everyone. As you may know, you 12th and 11th graders have made me very proud. Some of you, more so than others, but still, I wouldn't be up here without you all. Thank you. Sodor High is so much more than just the work, its about teaching our students the values of learning good habits, manners, and railway technician fundamentals. Now, we still have an hour and thirty minutes till Christmas, so God bless you all, and go out there and party!

A round of applause was given, and the students continued the party. Thomas and Lady got caught under the mistletoe once, but were able to get Bill and Ben to move it by tongue wrestling. Eventually, it came to midnight, and after welcoming Christmas in, they began to leave. Thomas was chatting with Emily while Gordon danced with Lady.

Thomas: How are you two?

Emily: Honestly, I couldn't be happier. He's so gracious. How's bout you and Lady?

Thomas: We're fantastic. Well, we better wrap up. Goodbye Emily.

Emily: Goodbye Thomas.

He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and went to go get his brother. After he repeated Thomas' tactics, the two walked away. Emily and Lady could walk home themselves. But they were stopped midway, by guess who?

Thomas: Oh, crap... Diesel 10?

?: Not exactly...

The mystery man pulled off his biker helmet, revealing a head of gray hair, red iris', and pitch black eyes, with a number 0 jacket.

Thomas: Janitor Tim... You work for Diesel 10?!

Gordon: You put one hand on my little brother, you have the right to die.

Timothy: I'm not Tim, I am... Timothy the Ghost Biker!

Thomas was shocked. A harmless janitor had turned out to be a bloodthirsty biker bounty hunter.

Thomas: So you caused the fire...

Timothy: Look here. You and your brothers shall not go back to Sodor High, or I will bomb the place.

Gordon: You wouldn't dare...

Timothy: I'm a bounty hunter. Its what I do. Ta ta.

Timothy sped off on his bike, leaving Thomas and Gordon in confusion. Thomas remembered only Diesel 10 said he would stay away, no one else.

Gordon: What are we going to do?

Thomas: I think we still have those numbered hoodies.

* * *

 **Looks like things intensified real fast! Uh oh... ;)**


	9. The Bomber Influences

**3 months later**

Thomas was feeling more comfortable now that he was going to school in his #1 hoodie. Edward and Gordon weren't though, as they still had to look out for their little brother. If Timothy or Diesel 10 dared to come back, they would learn that it wasn't wise to mess with Sodor High. The threat of the century was on their shoulders, and they weren't trying to keep it, but they had no choice. One day, as Thomas was walking home from school, he noticed something in the bushes.

Thomas: A... A note?

He picked it up, and as he read the words, he felt like his blood both boiled like the sun, yet froze like the arctic.

 _Thomas, remember our negotiation last year? You apparently don't. Look, in 3 days, your friends and brothers won't be at Sodor High, but heading to Kingdom Come. Assuming you want to live a safe life, I might spare you, but you only. You have been warned. I'm a bounty hunter, and 6 and a half years ago, my conscience was torn._

 _I look forward to never seeing you again. The day we meet once more will be your last._

 _Timothy_

Thomas dropped the note. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his life, but his friend's lives? His brother's lives? That was too much. It was time he had a face to face appointment with Timothy.

* * *

Thomas told his brothers and his mom that he was staying at Lady's house, and they believed him since it was a Friday, but he was actually taking a walk in the woods. However, he found Lady sitting next to a campfire.

Lady: Thomas... What are you doing here?

Thomas: I could ask you the same thing. May I sit?

Lady: Sure.

Lady scooted over on the log so Thomas could sit down next to her, but something seemed off.

Thomas: Lady, are you okay?

Lady: Thomas... Can you keep a secret?

Thomas: Anything for you.

Lady: Okay...

Lady suddenly closed her eyes, and started to lift up a rock with her mind, all the while with golden flakes surrounding her.

Thomas: What the...

Lady: Please, don't tell.

Thomas: I won't...

Lady: The truth is... I was born with a special power... I can move things with this.

She then pulled out a small bag, and inside were small flakes of golden dust.

Thomas: Lady, your secret is safe with me.

Lady: Thank you Thomas. You're the best boyfriend ever.

Before the two could lock their lips with each other, they heard a bike engine roaring.

Lady: Thomas...

Thomas: We need to go, now.

Thomas and Lady ran off, only to see the face that haunted Thomas forever at the road.

Timothy: Thomas.

Thomas: YOU WANT ME TIMOTHY?! I'M RIGHT HERE! TAKE YOUR SHOT!

Timothy: Thomas, listen. Diesel 10 told me not to bomb the school.

Thomas: What? Why?

Timothy: He wants to finish you himself.

Timothy then sped away on his bike, leaving the two alone.

Lady: Thomas, who was that?

Thomas: That was my new enemy Lady, but I won't let him hurt you.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I'm currently suffering writer's block, and I don't feel that good. If you guys could just hold on with me, in 6-8 weeks, I'll finish this story with a bang and have a sequel in the works. Thank you all. I know that everyone of you are truly good at heart, and that you all are my best friends.**

 **Chocolate X My Mouth**


	10. Final Battle: Part 1

Thomas was now extremely pissed off. That Timothy would learn that it isn't nice to touch things that don't belong to you. If Diesel 10 dared to come by, he would be ready.

* * *

Thomas couldn't believe it. It was only one month until his graduation, and he couldn't be happier. His brothers were excited as well, in fact, everyone was! I mean, who wouldn't be? Of course, Renee and Kayla were going to miss their boyfriends when they went to college, but Murdoch and Arry promised that they would keep in touch. The finals and achievement tests were coming up, and after that hurdle, it was smooth sailing. He was now in the cafeteria with his friends, when it happened.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Henry: WHAT THE HECK?!

Edward: Who would bomb the school, terrorists?!

Thomas: Oh no... DIESEL 10!

Thomas saw a shield that Henry was working on with Toby, and ran out with it to where Diesel 10 supposedly was.

Gordon: THOMAS!

Gordon and Edward raced out after their little brother, with Lady, Percy, and Arry not far behind. Gordon found a wooden bow and arrow, while Lady tried to use her telekinetic powers to open doors, but to no avail. When they did find him, Arry raced after him, with Edward and Percy racing in one direction, and Gordon and Lady going the other.

* * *

Thomas was now outside, staring into the faces of Timothy and Diesel 10.

Diesel 10: Wow, Thomas! It is so weird how you meet people at school, do you not think it is weird?

Timothy: Definitely weird.

Thomas: Diesel 10, why?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!

Diesel 10: I don't have to tell you, and so I won't. Anyway, be a good little boy and reveal where your friends are so I can kidnap them.

Thomas: Never.

Timothy: Okay, we've run out of patience. UNDEROOS!

Immediately, Thomas lost his shield, and Spencer ran on top of a truck.

Diesel 10: Bravo! Good show!

Spencer: Thanks! Well, the landing was a little sloppy, but still... Sorry Thomas!

As if on cue, Arry did a back-flip, knocking Spencer off the truck, while simultaneously grabbing Thomas' shield.

Arry: I believe this belongs to you, Thomas!

Thomas: Why, yes it does!

Diesel 10: Grrr! Okay, Daisy! Diesel! Go get Gordon and Lady! Spencer, get Edward and Percy! I'll deal with these two myself.

Thomas: You are going down... Prepare to get scrapped!

* * *

 **Okay, next 2 chapters are the fight, the one after that is emotional, then I'll wrap this puppy up. Sorry about cutting off 4 chapters! I just want to finish this so I can work on the sequel.**

 **Thanks to all who like, faved, or followed! You all will receive shout-outs in the final chapter!**


	11. Final Battle: Part 2

Spencer now had a rope tied to his chest, swinging across the gym where Percy and Edward were trying to escape and reunite with Thomas.

Percy: What the heck was that?!

Edward: Crap, everyone's got a gimmick now!

Almost as if they were words for a signal, Spencer swung through the glass window, shattered it to pieces, and kicked Edward off of his feet and tried to punch Percy, but then he noticed his metal test dummy arm.

Spencer: You have a metal arm? That is awesome dude!

Edward then began to punch Spencer, but then got kicked off of him while Percy grabbed a plastic boomerang and tried to hurl it at Spencer, but he caught it.

Spencer: Buddy, I think you lost this!

He tossed the boomerang at Percy's face, but it ricocheted off of his metal arm, and proceeded to get Spencer in his stomach.

Edward: Wow, that was awesome!

Percy: They don't call me "Third Wheel" for nothing.

Edward: What significance does that have to this fight?

Percy: I have no idea. Now, let's get to Thomas.

* * *

Gordon had about 100 arrows in his quiver, and Lady was hurling rocks out of the way with her telekinesis. It was all going well until Diesel showed up with a black-eyed Daisy behind him, who was wielding a pistol.

Gordon: Diesel, did you...

Diesel: Yes, I did drug her. Why else do you think she would point a gun at you?

Lady: Diesel, move, or you will be moved.

Daisy: We got someone trying to sass you Diesel? I'll make this quick.

But before Daisy could shoot, Gordon launched an arrow into the hole, and as the gun fired, it exploded and created a cloud of fog, giving Gordon and Lady time to escape and run towards Thomas and Arry.

Diesel: I think I'm gonna have a contusion.

Daisy: You ain't the only one.

As Gordon and Lady got closer to Thomas, they saw that Percy and Edward were already there.

Thomas: Come on guys!

Lady: Thomas, heads up!

On the other side of the courtyard, Bert was back, and for some reason, he had a flamethrower. Wow, he was weirder than most thought.

Bert: Don't try to prevent the inevitable Thomas!

As he said this, Daisy, Spencer, and Diesel got on his left-hand side, while Diesel 10 and Timothy were to the right of him.

Thomas was next to Percy, in front of Lady, and on the right-hand side of him were Gordon, Arry, and Edward.

Edward: What do we do Thomas?

Thomas: We fight.

Daisy: This is gonna end well.

The two teams began walking towards each other, Thomas' team slowly picking up speed.

Spencer: Boss, they aren't stopping!

Diesel 10: Neither are we.

Now, they were charging towards each other. Thomas had his eyes locked on Diesel 10, and sparks flew as the two collided in battle. Percy raced at Timothy, and Gordon and Lady were taking care of Bert and Spencer. Edward was trying to fight Diesel, and Arry was fighting Daisy. Even though she was drugged, Arry still wanted to get Daisy back for making him a mud pie in kindergarten. Eventually, Thomas had to take cover with Lady.

Lady: Thomas, Diesel 10 is walking towards the school! We need a distraction!

Arry: Guys! I think I've got something!

Before Thomas could say anything, Arry grabbed Bert's flamethrower, and made a circle of fire around Diesel 10.

Diesel 10: NO! YOU CAN'T!

Just then, Thomas saw something that would never leave his mind.

Timothy's eyes were... Normal. Not only that, but he ran into the circle of fire, and began to punch Diesel 10.

Timothy: YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU MADE ME A MONSTER! YOU WILL PAY! THIS ONE IS FOR THOMAS! ( **PUNCH** ) THIS IS FOR SCOTT! **(PUNCH)** AND THIS ONE... IS FOR SODOR! ( **PUNCH** )

Diesel 10: Brother, stop!

Timothy: I have no brother...

But before he could land the final blow, Thomas smacked a piece of wood against Diesel 10's head, rendering him unconscious.

Timothy: Thomas... I had him. Our worst enemy could've been killed. Why did you save his life?

Thomas: He'll get what's coming to him, just not now. I think we need to talk.

Timothy: Yes, we do.

Gordon: Thomas, are you okay?!

Thomas: Yes. And, we have a new friend.

Percy: Miracles can happen on a battlefield... Amazing!

Edward: Timothy... I swear I can remember you from somewhere...

Timothy: You all will learn in due time.

Arry: Wait, where is Diesel 10?

They all looked around, but he was nowhere in sight.

Timothy: Oh no... I know where he is headed!

Thomas: Lead the way!

* * *

Diesel 10 was outside Mr. C's office, with a knife in hand. As he entered, he noticed Mr. C wasn't inside.

Diesel 10: What?!

Just then, Timothy ghosted through the wall.

Timothy: If I remember correctly, I made you a certain promise...

 _Flash-back_

 _Timothy: Fair enough, Diesel 10. But, I have something to tell you..._

 _Diesel 10: Okay, what is it?_

 _Timothy: If you are lying about our brotherhood, the last thing you see will be my boot cracking your spine._

 _Diesel 10: Hmm, fair enough._

Diesel 10: No, please, no!

Timothy: I won't kill you... I'll just hurt you really, really bad.

Outside of the office, Thomas, his team, and Mr C heard a scream come from Diesel 10 as Timothy ghosted through the wall.

Timothy: I didn't kill him. I just gave him a 6 month pass to the prison hospital.

Mr. C: Thank you all... You all may leave the school for a week. Take it as my utmost thanks.

Thomas: Thank you Mr. C.

The 7 walked away, and as they stepped outside, they got a surprise.

Percy: Look! Those three have been arrested! And Daisy is in an ambulance!

Thomas: I hope she is okay.

Timothy: The effects should wear off soon. Come, we have a lot to talk about.

* * *

Thomas: So you are my great-grandfather?

Timothy: Yes. That is why your middle name is Timothy.

Gordon: Y'know, somethings aren't as they seem. You are the perfect example of that.

Edward: How many years do you have left?

Timothy: About 70, not counting my life before my possession.

Percy: Who is Scott?

Lady: I was thinking that too.

Timothy: Scott was my war buddy. They used to call him, "The Flying Scotsman".

Gordon: What a name... He must've been strong!

Timothy: Yes, very strong!

Thomas: What a day!

Percy: Timothy, where are you going after this?

Timothy: I do not know, but I will find somewhere.

Edward: Well, you are never forgotten wherever you go.

Lady: Thank you Timothy.

Percy: Thanks man.

Timothy: If you all need me, you'll know where to find me. Trust me.

* * *

 **And, that is just about it! Only 3 more chapters! :D**


	12. Final Battle: Part 3

**Quick Warning: Character Death.**

After Timothy had gone somewhere, Thomas looked back on his friends, and took in the fact that he was blessed. He had 2 healthy big brothers, a girlfriend who loves him like a favorite plushy, and the best friends that no one could take away. Thomas sighed as he looked over the mountain. Just then, his phone rang.

Thomas: Hello?

Timothy: Thomas! Come quick, it is an emergency!

Thomas: Okay, where?

Timothy: Its at the Tidmouth Apartment Complex!

Thomas: That place the mayor rented out as his own home?

Timothy: Yes!

Thomas: Okay, we'll be there in a jiff.

Thomas looked at his friends, who had heard the phone call, judging by their faces.

Arry: What's up?

Thomas: We've got one more fight to finish.

* * *

Timothy: Ah, good, you came.

Thomas: What's up?

Timothy: Diesel 10 somehow escaped the cops, and now he's got a whole gang and set of armor protecting him!

Percy: Don't tell me its the "Troublesome Trucks"!

Lady: Percy, I think it is. Look!

As she said those words, about 20 people had the gang surrounded, with 3 stepping forward. They were S.C. Ruffey, Fred Pelhay, and Rickety.

S.C. Ruffey: You wanna get to our boss? You gotta go through us.

Gordon: Thomas, Timothy, we'll hold em off! You get to Diesel 10!

Thomas: You'll be okay?

Edward: Being tough is in the Awdry bloodline. We'll be fine!

Arry: Just go!

Timothy: We don't have much time!

Thomas: Okay... Let's do this!

Thomas and Timothy ran through the gang, managed to break through the doors, and ran up the complex's stairs to put an end to the serial kidnapper's shenanigans.

* * *

Diesel 10: Okay, let's end this.

He then rigged a huge bomb to explode in 5 minutes, but just then, Thomas and Timothy burst through the door.

Thomas: You're reign of terror is over Diesel 10!

Diesel 10: Thomas, why must you always ruin my plans?!

Timothy: Thomas, let's get him!

Thomas and Timothy began to punch and kick Diesel 10 for three minutes, but then he started laughing.

Diesel 10: You just are stupid, aren't you?!

Thomas: What do you mean?!

Diesel 10: That bomb is gonna go off, and its gonna take you both right down with me! You will die, I'll die, everyone's gonna get blown sky high!

Timothy: Oh no you don't!

Timothy grabbed Diesel 10 by his torso, took out a rope, and tied him to a wall.

Timothy: Your fate is sealed.

As he said that, Diesel 10 pulled out a small gun, and shot Timothy in the leg.

Timothy: AAAAAARGH!

Thomas: Timothy!

Timothy: Thomas, listen to me. You know as well as I do, that I ain't getting out of here, so GO!

Thomas: No, I can get you out of here.

Timothy: Thomas! Go! Live your life, I've already lived mine! LEAVE ME!

Thomas: I'll never forget you!

Timothy: Farewell great-grandson. We will meet each other again someday.

Thomas: I look forward to that day!

Thomas looked at Timothy one last time, and jumped out of a window, glided down a nearby rope, and caught up with his brothers and friends.

Arry: Thomas!

Percy: Where's Timothy?

Thomas: He's staying behind to make sure that the job get's done.

Lady: He's sacrificing himself?!

Thomas: Yes, but if we don't get out of here in less than a minute, we're all gonna die!

Everyone agreed to run, and they got about 20 feet away before rolling down a mountain, and as they looked up, the building exploded.

Edward: HOLY CRAP!

Gordon: LOOK! PINCHY!

As he said that, Pinchy came falling down and shattered to pieces.

* * *

The fire department soon arrived to clear out the mess, and Thomas looked on.

Lady: Are you okay?

Thomas: No. I could've rescued him Lady!

Lady: Thomas, he already lived his life before he was possessed. I think he was going to die regardless. I know that it can be hard, but sometimes, we have to live with it.

Thomas: You're right. But he deserves a proper funeral.

* * *

 **Sorry I made this so sad, next chapter is Timothy's funeral, then the end is right after that. The sequel will probably come to be in October, but we'll see.**

 **See you guys soon. Thanks for being friends and fans. :)**


	13. Realizing The Truth

Thomas felt sick to his stomach as he helped carry his great-grandfather's casket. The only reason he helped was because he volunteered. Everyone at the school had showed up, even the 11th graders, and all of the teachers, including Mr. C. It was inside an old funeral home, and Thomas thought that it paid even more respect to Timothy's legacy. Thomas' mother talked about Timothy as she remembered him from her younger years, Gordon told about how Timothy seemed like a bloodthirsty biker bounty hunter, but was really just a soul that needed to be given peace so that he could rest. Thomas said that Timothy was a hero in his eyes, in many more ways than one. Soon, he felt the need to go to the bathroom, so he excused himself to the bathroom. After he got rid of his sick feeling, he got up and started to make his way to the sink, but as he did, the lights flickered off.

And when they came back on, he felt like throwing up again. Behind him, in the bathroom, was a black-eyed Diesel 10.

Thomas: You are not real... You are dead...

Diesel 10: Oh yeah?

Thomas felt the killer put his fingers on a vital place on his neck, and start to cover his mouth.

Diesel 10: It will all be over soon... Get ready to meet your great grandfather Thomas Timothy Awdry.

Thomas felt a small tickle at the back of his neck, and it was painless.

The last thing he remembered was hitting the ground. After that, it all faded to black.

* * *

Thomas: Hmm, what the... What the heck?

Thomas slowly opened his eyes, only to discover that he was on a med-bay at school.

He walked out, and saw all of his friends and brothers sitting with a person with a magazine covering their face.

Gordon: Thomas!

Lady: You're okay!

The five instantly engulfed him in a big hug.

Thomas: Guys... Can't... BREATHE.

Edward: Oh, sorry.

Then, Thomas saw someone who he thought was dead.

?: Thomas! You made it!

Thomas: TIMOTHY?!

Timothy: You don't remember? I escaped with you.

Arry: Remember how hard Pinchy hit his head? It must've shaken his memory.

Percy: Either way, we're so happy you're okay.

Timothy: Let's go inform the students that the damage is done.

Thomas: Right behind you.

* * *

James: Thomas!

Belle: You made it!

Toby: Where's the shield?

Thomas: Right here.

Henry: A few scratches, but nothing in the world can stop the Science Bros!

Toby: Amen brother!

They high-fived, earning a round of laughs from everyone currently present.

* * *

 **GOTCHA! But seriously, I love Timothy, and I wanted to bring him back somehow, but I didn't want him to just resurrect from the dead.**

 **So I went with Thomas thinking Timothy didn't escape, and apparently, I got everyone else. I'm SOWWY!**

 **Because of that, I'll add another chapter to the rack, an epilogue to be precise. See y'all soon. :)**


	14. Graduation Day

**I was waiting for this, and its here. The final chapter (Not counting the epilogue) of Thomas and Friends: High School Adventure is here. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Thomas could not believe it. He was actually staring in the mirror, tying his tie once more. Only this time, it wasn't for the Christmas celebration, oh no. It was for his graduation. Timothy was downstairs, having managed to find an old room in their house to stay in until he could find his own place, courtesy of his granddaughter, their mom. He never thought it would come to this, and in all honesty, the day would be bitter sweet. Their speeches would be recorded. Truth be told, he hoped it wasn't true that they would be in the newspaper. Gordon said that his worry was not necessary, and Edward said he was nervous too. It made him feel better, and he decided to just let the day go by.

* * *

The church that they would be graduating in was officially open at 4:00, and the reason was so they could talk to the 11th graders and give them advice for getting through the year. Renee and Kayla were sad that Arry and Murdoch had to leave, but they would call every day they could at college. Luke and Millie were now a couple, which, frankly, was something everyone saw coming 123.54 miles away.

Why such specific numbers, you ask? I don't know, at this point the author probably bought a 2-liter Mountain Dew with a side of Doritos.

* * *

Thomas was excited and anxious. They were now sitting in the pews that the church choir would sit in on Sundays, and this was surprisingly the church that Thomas regularly attended, Sodor Baptist. The speeches went really well, but Thomas was prejudiced on who gave the best. He obviously loved his brother's speeches, as he would be stupid if he didn't. However, Percy and Arry helped him in the war against Diesel 10's forces. Lady was his girlfriend, and that made him want to choose her more than anything. The rest were very good as well, but he could see Bill, Ben, Arthur, and Boco had something planed for a big send off. Finally, it was time for Thomas to give his speech.

Mr. C: And now, last, but definitely not least, one of the most faithful and prominent students of this school, Thomas Awdry! Give him a hand everyone!

Gordon* **whisper** *: Go out there and knock em down little bro.

Thomas: Will do.

Thomas stood up and was greeted with a round of cheers and applause. Timothy and his mom were in the crowd, and Timothy looked like hi face would explode if he stopped smiling, which Thomas found funny. His mom had her hand on her heart, and he saw her mutter, "My college boy..."

Thomas: Thank you all so much. I don't deserve anything here tonight. I don't deserve a good school, a diploma, nor the ability to go to college. However, I am blessed with all of those things, and today, I stand before you as a teenager who is grateful to be alive. My friends, Percy and Arry, my brothers, Edward and Gordon, and my girlfriend, Lady are the only reason I can even see the light of day right now. Had I not have had them by my side, I would surely have died by Diesel 10's hands. I will dearly miss every piece of land on the Sodor High School ground, but I will remember everything about it. I encourage anyone from 3-18 years old to come here with full truth and honesty. It was a true blessing to come here all these years, and I thank everyone her, and God bless you all. That is my farewell speech.

But before everyone could applaud, Mr. C came up to Thomas.

Mr C: You know what to do Thomas.

Thomas smiled cheekily as Mr. C walked back down the stairs. He extended his arm, microphone in hand.

He dropped the mic.

Arthur: HE DROPPED THE MIC PEOPLE!

Boco: YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!

Bill: WE JUST GRADUATED EVERYONE!

Ben: * **blows a kazoo** *

Lady, Gordon, Edward, Percy, and Arry ran beside Thomas, and they saw a camera pointed at them. They all smiled, as everyone in the church was either applauding or screaming at the top of their lungs. It was in the paper the next morning, and here was the headline:

 _THOMAS AWDRY AND FRIENDS GRADUATE AS THE HEROES OF SODOR HIGH!_

* * *

 **Well guys, your shout outs are in the next chapter, I'll leave you to guess the epilogue's focus. ;)**


	15. Epilogue

**Well guys, final chapter of the story... Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **6 years later**

Thomas once again found himself tying a tie in a mirror again, and if he did it one more time, he thought he would get sick because of how many times he had done it in the past. He heard a slight laugh stifle out of someone from behind him, and turned around, only to find Percy, looking as sharp as he did.

Percy: You ready bro?

Thomas: I guess, but what if I screw this up?

Percy: Frick fracking flapjacks on sticks. You'll do great! You got all of your friends and relatives backing you up. The only way you can screw this up is if Lady is not beside you, and that will be virtually impossible.

Thomas: Never say never, but thank you for the optimism.

Thomas and Percy bro-hugged, and walked out of the room and to where they would be standing. In the past 6 years, a lot of stuff went down. But that is another story.

* * *

Thomas was astonished by the crowd as he walked to where he would be standing for the next hour. He could clearly identify his mom, Timothy, Lily and Patch who where Lady's cousins, Junior C, and the Hatt family were all here. Just for him. He noticed the few single students, and Montague, or Duck, shot a wink at Thomas. Donald and Douglas were here, and Daisy had recovered from her drug affects. Even the four bombshells, who were Arthur, Bill, Ben, and Boco showed up. The entire former-11th graders were there, except for Renee and Kayla, but he knew where they were. Mr. C stood at the front, ready for what was about to come. Or rather, who.

Suddenly, music began playing. It was time. The first down the aisle were Arry and Renee, then Murdoch and Kayla. Timothy and Marion were up next, followed by Toad and Henrietta, then Stanley and Dulcie. Oliver and Rosie came down, Rosie smiling brighter than ever before for her best friend Thomas, which he happily returned. Conner and Belle then walked forward, with James and Molly coming up after. After this, his brother Edward, and sister-in-law Caitlin came down, followed by his other brother, Gordon, with Thomas' first sister-in-law, Emily. Finally, Percy and his wife, Ashima came down and took their places. Finally, the doors opened to reveal Burnett, with Lady beside him. Thomas looked at his bride, and felt as if he would pass out just for her dress alone. It was all white, just like a wedding dress should be. Burnett had a smile on his face as he led his granddaughter down the aisle, and took his future grandson-in-law into a hug.

Burnett: Take great care of her.

Thomas: I will. I promise.

Burnett patted him on the shoulder as he took his seat. As Lady stood beside him, Mr. C began to speak.

Mr. C: Good evening everyone. As you may or may not know, we are here to unite Thomas Timothy Awdry and Lady Kimberly Goldsmith in holy matrimony. Now, if anyone has any reason whatsoever that these wonderful people should not be joined together in marriage, do not say it, as this marriage will go on. Now, may we please have the couple recite their vows?

Thomas took his out first, and began to read.

Thomas: Lady, I knew there was always something bringing us closer, and on that cold December evening back in 10th grade, I still have no regrets that I asked you to be mine. You have always been there for me, even in the darkest of hours. I cannot wait to start a life and family with you, and I would die for you, even if I had a chance to escape fate's arms.

Thomas was finished, and Lady then began to speak.

Lady: Thomas, I love you with all of my heart. I still remember that day, and I also felt our connection for so long. I was so ecstatic when you proposed and I still remember the ring fitting perfectly. You have always treated me like a queen, yet I deserve to be treated like the dirt below our feet, like nothing. You have kept me going all these years, and I can't wait for many more years to come.

As the rings and bond vows were given, it was finally said.

Mr. C: And now, by the power invested in me, and the Island of Sodor, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Lady jumped into Thomas' arms as the kiss was commenced, and everyone was applauding. He managed to catch some comments, mostly form the four bombshells.

Bill: I SHIP IT!

ARTHUR: WHOOOOOO!

BOCO: YEAH! THAT'S IT!

Ben: * **blo** **ws a kazoo** *

Thomas and Lady separated for their much needed air, and looked at each other. Not as boyfriend/girlfriend, but as a husband and wife.

* * *

 **Well guys, this is it. GOTCHA!**

 **There will actually be 3 more chapters! YAAAAAY! :D They will be deleted scenes, or chapters that were never put into the story. Why they never made it? I thought I lost them, so I kinda surprised myself too!**

 **See y'all soon! I triple-promise your shout outs in either chapter 16-18!**


	16. The Call That Started It All

**Hey guys. This will be the last chapter, for 2 reasons in particular.**

 **1) School starts soon for me. I will temporarily not write any new fanfics, but keep updating my old ones.**

 **2) I lost the deleted scenes' documents. NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **I'll still be here though, and feel free to look over any chapters that you wish to read again.**

 **Thanks guys. :)**

* * *

The entire graduated class were standing over a mountain, just staring into the distance, thinking about their future.

Thomas: So, what now?

Gordon: I gotta be honest, I have no clue.

Edward: For the first time in years, I do not have a plan.

Thomas was shocked by the words that came out of his brother's mouth. Edward was the oldest, and the smartest of the three brothers, and always seemed to have a plan. Him saying that he didn't have one was almost horrific. Just then, Thomas' phone rang, and it was Mr. C.

Thomas: Hello Mr. C. What's going on?

Mr C: Hello Thomas. I would like for you to consider something, along with all of your friends.

Thomas: Okay, what is it?

Mr C: I just got word from the mainland that my college, Sodor University has just opened it's registrations, and, I know it is a huge favor, but could you tell the class to send them letters for application? If you do not want to, I understand completely.

Thomas felt as if all of the world was in balance just then. He was still going to see his friends and brothers, and Lady... It was final.

Thomas: Mr C, I can assure you that I will be there for college. You have my word.

Mr C: Thomas, words cannot express how grateful I am. I cannot thank you enough.

Thomas: No need to. I'll see you in three months.

Mr C: You too. Thanks again, and goodbye Thomas.

Thomas: Goodbye Mr. C.

Thomas hung up, and turned to his friends.

Lady: What went on?

Thomas: Guys, I need to talk to all of you.

* * *

 **Sorry I have to leave it here, but I want to start the sequel documents so I can update regularly when it comes out.**

 **It will be released November 16, 2016 and will continue throughout 2017. It will contain 25 chapters, and at least 20,000 words.**

 **Well, I have got writing to do, but here are the shoutouts:**

 **Mywinx14**

 **Awesomness is a gift**

 **Firefoxhive**

 **thegoldsaddletank**

 **ldorrothy09**

 **Ninjalinda**

 **danparker**

 **The Element Of Insanity**

 **ForceSpeed**

 **Thank you all for faving and following this story. See you all in November! :)**


End file.
